spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Mentioned Characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth
These are characters who are mentioned in the game, but do not appear in person. Pip Pirrup Pip appears in South Park Elementary School in a photo that says "In Loving Memory of", referencing his death in Season 14 of South Park. Nurse Mary Gollum A missing person's poster of her can be found upstairs in the South Park Police Department. Veronica Crabtree Her picture can be found in the "Hall of Honor" shelf labelled "In Loving Memory of" in the hall of South Park Elementary School, referencing her death in Season 8 of South Park. Betsy Donovan A memorial to her can be found in Clyde's garage, referencing her death in Season 16 of South Park. Gordon Stolski Gordon appears in South Park Elementary School in a photo that says "In Loving Memory", referencing his death in Season 13 of South Park. Miss Claridge She can be seen in a picture labelled "Teacher of the Year" at South Park Elementary. Diane Choksondik She appears in the "Hall of Honor" shelf labelled "In Loving Memory of " in the shcool hallway referencing her death in Season 6 of South Park. Scuzzlebutt A taxidermied Scuzzlebutt appears in Jimbo's store. He can be also seen in the loading screens. Josh Myers A wanted poster can be found in the South Park Police Department. Halfy A missing person's poster of him can be found upstairs in the South Park Police Department. Book Mobile Driver A wanted poster (with the words "CASED CLOSED" written over it) can be found of him in the South Park Police Department. Tom Cruise He can be heard in Stan's closet. When the New Kid tries to open the closet door, it slams itself shut with Tom Cruise yelling, "I'm never coming out!" The Coon A poster of him with the words "WHO IS THE COON?" is shown at the park. His costume can also be found in Cartman's closet. Mysterion Pictures of him can be found in Professor Chaos' lair. His costume can also be found in Kenny's closet. Woodsy Owl When the New Kid enters Mr. Mackey's storage with Stan as his buddy, he looks around (knowing that he's still a hoarder) and says, "Guess Mr. Mackey will never quite get over what that owl did to him." Stan's Evil Goldfish When Stan visits the New Kid's room and sees his goldfish, he comments that he had to get rid of his own when it started killing people. Celine Dion There's a poster of her in a house in Banff, Canada. Rush A poster of the band can be seen in Canada. The Queef Sisters They can be heard on virtually any TV at random times. Kevin Stoley's Parents A picture of them can be seen in Kevin Stoley's house. Jimmy Valmer's Parents Butters mentions that it's good thing that they're on vacation when the New Kid is in their bedroom destroying everything. Mecha-Streisand Gerald Broflovski mentions that a 300-ft robot dinosaur celebrity is his client. Satan He is mentioned by Damien, Priest Maxi and the Woodland Critters. He was originally going to be in the game but was scrapped. Michael Deets He can be seen in one of the pictures hanging on the wall in the Photo Dojo. Nathan A picture of him with Mimsy can be seen hanging on the wall in the Photo Dojo. Mimsy A picture of him with Nathan can be seen hanging on the wall in the Photo Dojo. Clyde's Head Lice One of the lice from Clyde's head can be found as a junk item. St. Peter He can be found as a junk item. Mr. Twig He can be found as a junk item. Towelie He sometimes appears on the loading screen. There are also pictures of him in the Photo Dojo. Najix He sometimes appears on the load/save game screen in his taco form. Scott the Dick He can be heard speaking from the televisions inside homes whenever the beginning of "Not Without my Anus" is playing. Rob Schneider Trailers for his fictional movies can be heard playing frequently inside the cinema. Seaman An action figure junk item of him can be found. Skyler Refrenced in some junk items. A picture of him can also be found in Shelly's bedroom. Zeus A doll of him can be found in Butters' closet. Wonder Woman A doll of her can be found in Butters' closet. Coon and Friends A picture of all the members of Coon and Friends can be seen hanging on the wall in the Photo Dojo. Madonna Mentioned by the security guards when the new kid uses the sneaky squeaker. Giant Guinea Pigs A costume of a guineasaurus rex can be found. Scott Tenorman Cartman sometimes mentions that he made someone eat his parents North American Marlon Brando Look Alikes A calendar can be found. Stevie Nicks A junk item of the goat Stevie Nicks can be found. Adam Sandler A fake trailer for Jack and Jill can be heard in the Bijou Theatre. Justin Bieber Annie's Justin Bieber doll is stolen by the girl bullies. Adolf Hitler Mentioned by Clyde. All nazi zombies speak through clips of Hitler. Genghis Khan His beard is flair. God Mentioned by many. David Hasselhoff Pictures of him can be seen at Tom's Rhinoplasty, which also is the place where you can make your face look like him. Sea People They can be seen in Cartman's room and a packet can be found as a junk item. Jakov He can be seen on the loading screen sometimes. Category:Pseudo-Characters Category:Unfriendable Characters Category:Lists Category:Characters